The separation of fluid components, e.g., gas from liquid components in a downhole fluid mixture is at times desired in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Fluids can be separated from the fluid mixture once it has been produced, but this of course requires production of the entire fluid mixture, which is not always desired. Some systems are known and utilized in the art for achieving downhole fluid separation, but are not tailorable to maximize efficiency of the fluid separation process with respect to particular downhole fluid mixtures (e.g., high water or oil content, etc.) or conditions (e.g., temperature, pressure, etc.). In view of the foregoing, the industry well receives advances and alternatives in downhole fluid separation technology.